There's Something About Nerds
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: There's something about nerds that turned James on so much...and James finds himself even more attracted to them when he meets a certain nerd because of a punishment. Jarlos slash. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Punishment

**There's Something About Nerds**

Chap. 1 Punishment

"Daaad!" James whined as he was dragged by his arm into the school. It was a 5:00 on a Friday afternoon, and James would really rather be on a date or maybe hanging with Kendall and Logan. _Anything _but this. James' dad let go as soon as they were inside and looked his pouting son in the eye.

"James. This is for your own good. You got an F in all academics! An _F!_" his dad exclaimed, making James roll his eyes. "Trust me. You could meet some new people!"

"Yeah, by that you mean new _nerds." _

"I wouldn't call them nerds...just intellectual indivisuals. People who are up for a challenge! Maybe they could help you get your grades up-and that doesn't mean they should do your homework for you." James' dad lectured him as he continued dragging him towards a classroom down the hall. he stopped in front of the open doorway to give James a small hug and a push towards the door. James groaned and walked into the classroom.

Inside there were about a dozen boys and girls, and not the kind James liked hanging out with. There were a few average looking people, and _a whole bunch _of nerdy looking people. James usually wasn't one to judge by appearance, but honestly, he could tell they were nerds. Seriously, the glasses, the 'I LOVE CALCULUS' baseball caps. You might as well write 'I'm a huge dork' on each of their foreheads.

But none of them even looked up to greet him. They were too caught up in..whatever they were doing. They were all looking at wooden boards with random little game pieces on them, moving them around and furrowing their eyebrows. _What's this game called again? Oh yeah..chess, right? _James remembered the name. _Chess club. This is NOT how I want to spend my Friday nights._

Before James could continue thinking his bitter thoughts, a small Latino boy with red rimmed glasses came up to him and smiled.

"Hey! Welcome to Chess Club. You wanna play against me?" the boy smiled broadly and motioned towards an empty table.

James was about to deny his request, but his dad would probably kill him if he found out he hadn't participated. James sighed and reluctantly followed him to the desk.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The Latino boy grinned and bounced over to the desk. James thought it was kind of funny how hyperactive the little geek seemed. They sat down and the shorter boy began setting up the board. He noticed James wasn't setting up his side and did it for him. James still didn't move.

The Latino looked at him. "You gonna move?"

James raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Well I would, if I knew how to play...this game." James muttered forgetting the name again.

The boy's face scrunched up as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Wait, hold up. You don't know how to play chess, and you joined _chess club? _"

James gave a weak smile. "So that's what it's called!-I mean, yeah I don't know how to.

The shorter boy stared at him in wonder, but decided not to ask. He recognized the dilemma. Punishment was what he assumed. "Well I'll be glad to teach you if you're up for it. You're gonna need to now how to play chess if you're going to be here all year." Carlos said with a huge grin. "My name's Carlos by the way." He stuck out his hand.

James took his hand and nodded. "Cool. I'm James."

"Yeah, I know."

...

After what seemed like forever, James understood the game and had gotten used to it. He was surprised Carlos hadn't started screaming at him with impatience since he was so slow and stubborn. They were in the middle of their fourth game, and James looked at the chessboard and something clicked.

Carlos' King was stuck. If it moved left, James' Queen would eat him. If he moved right, James' Bishop would eat him. Diagonally, he was still toast. James grinned and glanced up at Carlos' face, which was washed over with thinking and concentration.

"Che-eckma-ate!" James singsonged, slapping his hand down against the board with delight. Carlos was staring at the board with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow James, you're great! You beat _me _at chess! _Me! _" Carlos exclaimed, not caring how conceited it sounded, this was incredible.

James playfully poked Carlos on the nose. "Hah! Beat that, little _Carlitos." _

Carlos blushed at the name. It had a very cute ring to it when James said it. Carlos gave him a playful glare. "Oh shut up, _Jamie." _

And then it hit. It's as if James had gotten glasses for the first time. He was looking at Carlos from a different perspective. This was the first time James started thinking Carlos was _cute. _Literally, hearing Carlos call him Jamie and bonding with him like they were best friends made him realize how adorable the boy in front of him was.

Everything about him was cute. The way he would push his little nerd glasses up when he was concentrating, the blush he got when he was complimented, his short spiky hair, dazzling eyes. Wow, it was really strange. James came back to reality.

"_A-hem." _Carlos cleared his throat. "I SAID, it's time to go James. You kinda went blank for a second there."

James blushed and gathered his things, trying to break eye contact with him so it wouldn't get awkward. Man, James had some strange feelings in him right now. The blush lingered as he grabbed his backpack and turned around to find that the room was empty except for him and Carlos. Carlos was smiling sweetly as he waited patiently for him.

"You go past Grover Avenue? We could walk home together."

James nodded happily and followed Carlos out the door.

**Well? What'd you think? Please R&R this story and my other 4! It wold mean so much to me. :3 This is going to be another five shot. Enjoyz! [Okay, I'm lame ;) ]**

**-datsRUSHERiffic**


	2. HalfAsleep

Chap. 2 Half-Asleep

James and Carlos walked side by side down the dark streets, trudging with the same rhythm and striking up random conversation. So far they had talked about the Hunger Games, going to prom, and time travel. The sleep deprivation was making them go a little nuts. Carlos stopped at a small, white 2 story house with hedges lining the stone path. It was a nice little house. Carlos turned around and adjusted his adorable little tie.

"Well, I'll see you around James! It's cool meeting someone that can actually beat me at chess."

Carlos said with a laugh, sticking his hand out expecting a handshake.

But James took it as an opportunity to give the Latino a hug. James leaned down and gave him a warm squeeze.

He chuckled. "Yeah, by-wait a second...do you think your parents would be okay with you spending the night at my place? I live just down the street." James asked excitedly, the idea just popping into his mind with no warning as he broke the hug.

Carlos grinned up at James and returned the hug. "Yeah, he'll love that I made a new friend! Wait here-I'll go tell my papi!" Carlos squealed excitedly and ran to the door.

James patiently shifted from foot to foot as he saw Carlos' dad answer the door (in his police uniform which kind of freaked James out a bit), and they started talking and then finally, he went back inside and handed Carlos a sleeping bag.

Inside, James was overjoyed that Carlos could stay, but on the outside he just stuck to a small smile. Carlos gleefully skipped over to James, his glasses glinting and tie bouncing up and down. God, it was so cute.

"Well let's go, _mi amigo!" _Carlos shouted, adding the spanish to make it sound cooler.

James smiled, thinking that the foreign words sounded so cute with Carlos' Latino accent. "Okay." he said, standing and smiling at Carlos. "My house is just down the street."

Carlos skipped forward towards James, who still didn't move and was smiling like an idiot. Carlos let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed James' hand, pulling impatiently and dragging James towards his own house. Once they arrived on his porch, James snapped out of it, only to be greeted by Carlos holding his hand. A crimson blush spread across James' cheeks and he quickly pulled away, looking for his house key as an excuse.

James found the key in his pocket. "...aha! Hold on just a second...the lock's, like, rusty or something like that..." James rambled, making sure Carlos didn't see his face until the red tint was gone. He fumbled randomly with the keys until Carlos pushed past him and grabbed the key.

"For goodness sakes, James! You insert the key, and _then _you turn." Carlos cried, unlocking and opening the door.

The blush came back. "Sorry."

...

James opened his eyes halfway, feeling a strange _weight _upon his body. Not one to get up and inspect, James felt around only to feel short _fur _near his shoulder. James' eyes shot open instantly and he found Carlos sleeping soundly on top of him. James kept still, not wanting to wake the sleeping Latino. James relaxed and just enjoyed hearing Carlos' steady breathing and feeling the warmth he radiated. And he drifted off to sleep, not even wondering why Carlos was in his bed and not on the floor where he left him.

...

About an hour later, James half-woke up to an even weirder strange feeling. Something...on his lips. No, no...it felt like someone was _kissing _him. Now who could possibly-_My God. _James thought. _Carlos! _James opened his eyes in shock, remembering how he found Carlos laying on top of him. But now, it was even weirder. Carlos was now not only laying on top of him-but he was making out with him. James let out a muffled moan into Carlos' mouth as he felt his tongue sliding about inside of his mouth. Carlos pulled back for a brief moment to smile at him.

"Morning."

And almost immediately, Carlos stuck his tongue back in James' mouth. It felt so good, that James was almost going to relax and let Carlos continue, but no. There were questions to be answered. James pulled back, making Carlos smile turn into an adorable pout.

"Number one, how did you end up in my bed, and number two, why are you MAKING OUT with me?" James asked, shifting a little so he could sit up beside Carlos.

Carlos' eyebrows scrunched up in the cutest way ever.

"Remeber?" Carlos asked curiously. He sighed as James shook his head 'no'. "Last night, I got really cold in my sleeping bag so I went to yoru bed and asked if I could sleep with you. So you said yes so I climbed in but I still couldn't sleep and you looked really hot when you were sleeping so I kissed you and you were all like 'keep going' so I did and I got sleepy and asked if we could do this in the morning and you said 'yeah'. So, there."

James paused to let Carlos' ramblings sink in to his mind. Did he really say that?

"Well I dont' know...aha! I was probably half asleep. NOW it makes sense!" James exclaimed, his eyes locking with Carlos'.

And it might've just seemed like a simple glance, but for James and Carlos-it was like they could read each other's minds. It was like a look that urged them to go on.

And with that approving look, they crashed their lips together, tongues in each other's mouths in a second, the kiss turning slow and sweet at times the turning intimate and rapid. James shifted to lay back down as Carlos moved to straddle his waist. The kiss changed again and Carlos began giving James small pecks on the lips.

"And..to...think..this...started...over...chess...club." Carlos whispered in between each small peck. He pulled back and smiled. "But I still can't believe you beat me."

"You better believe it."

Carlos giggled and James hopped off the bed and then wrapped his arms Carlos, hoisting him so he was carrying Carlos by his legs.

Carlos leaned down to press his lips to James', but pulled back immediately and smiled.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me coming over like this ever Friday after chess club?" Carlos asked, playfully walking two fingers across James' shoulders and neck.

"Baby, I would love that." James whispered, setting Carlos down on the bed and nipping at his ear. "Now where were we?"


End file.
